Broken Valentine
by used doll
Summary: kag goes out with her best friend's ex. hes only using her for revenge. kag breaks it off she's hurting & destroying herself over him will someone stitch back her heart before she does the unexpected? violence, sex jokes, drugs


**Broken Valentine**

**Part 1: Unholy Confessions- The Beginning**

Summer is over and school's been open for four months. It's now the middle of December. Here at Fujuriko High, it gets busy and very complicated. For Kagome Higurashi, nothing is ever easy.

Tonight, when Kagome goes home, she'll never forget what will happen to her when she makes a certain phone call.

"Kikyo! Don't worry, I'll tell him! Ok! Ok!" There's a brief pause. "Yeah, I will. I know what to say. Look, I have to make a call right now and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Till then, I hope you come back soon. Bye!"

Kagome sighed and plopped on the couch. This was her life. One of her best friends, Kikyo, was living in Kyoto, Japan right now since her mom had to fix something with court there.

Kagome had known Kikyo since last year and right away they were best friends. Though, Kikyo was into some pop and a few rock bands, Kagome was more into the heavy mental, hard rock, and alternative. Last year, Kikyo went out with someone Kagome secretly liked, Inuyasha Takero.

Inuyasha was very anti-social. He had friends, but not many. He stayed silent most of the time unless his friends were around. This year, he wore lots of black to match his long, black hair. Though, he wasn't considered a "goth". He was just "different" he said once.

The sad part of it was Kagome was the one who hooked them up with each other. She never told Kikyo she crushed on him because she knew he'd never like her. Kikyo had started to become really popular last year and started hanging out with the preppy-skater group.

Though, she was still friends with Kagome, but she had cheated on Inuyasha and so broke it off with him at the last day of school. Kagome talked to Inuyasha once in a while, but he was always an asshole and he hardly talked to anyone, but sometimes, Kagome and Inuyasha had long phone conversations, but stopped. It was all about to change tonight…

Kagome suddenly thought of Inuyasha since she hadn't talked to him since the beginning of the summer. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice came from the other line. His voice was deep, low, and full of boredom, perhaps?

Kagome hesitated before she spoke up.

"Hi Inuyasha. It's umm… Kagome," she spoke and she felt herself go red from embarrassment. 'Uggg! I sound like an idiot!'

"I know who this is. I have caller ID," she felt him smirk over the phone. 'He's still a jerk. I bet he still doesn't consider me his friend since I'm "still" friends with Kikyo.'

"You're such an asshole you know that?" Kagome heard herself say and she silently gasped.

"Hey, you're the one who called me. Now, what do you want?" His voice sounded amused over the phone.

"I wanted to tell you something important…." Kagome trailed off. 'I can't say it! I need to stall!'

"Okay….well, what is it?" He asked a bit more interested.

"I wanted to tell you…umm… I forgot…" Kagome nearly slapped herself. 'GOD, I must be on crack or something! 'I forgot?' Shit, I'm screwed!'

"You… forgot?" Kagome felt herself heat up as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well, I remember that it has something to do with you… and that it's important…" Kagome bit her lip. This is not working. She must be making herself look stupid.

"Okay…" After that, it was silence, but suddenly, Linkin Park was heard on the other line.

"I, Inuyasha… umm… so, you still have that Linkin Park CD I burned for you?" Kagome asked.

She mentally slapped herself. When it came to guys, she was a huge out-going flirt, but with guys she **CRUSHED** on, well, let's just say it gets pretty weird and awkward.

"Yeah, I still do," Inuyasha replied.

"I still remember when you told me and Kikyo that your favorite song was "Numb". Sorry I don't have that CD, I only have Hybrid Theory…" Kagome went on.

"Yeah, it's ok. I have their new CD now. My mom ain't too happy about it so I lie, that it's the radio station that she hears," he chuckled on the phone and Kagome felt her heart go at ease when she heard him laugh.

"You sound pretty different from last year. When I saw you in the hallway, you look taller too," Kagome smiled as she said that.

"I know. I got my puberty somewhere in the middle of the summer. I guess I never noticed it. Besides, I was an eighth grader," Inuyasha replied, moving his hand through his hair.

Kagome shifted the phone in her ear and continued to talk to him for a full five hours about this and that with a few jokes here and there. Sometimes Kagome and Inuyasha had to switch phones since they needed to be charged.

It was now two AM in the morning and neither of them sleepy. Until, Inuyasha asked a question that caught her off guard.

"So, do you remember what you were supposed to tell me like five hours ago?" He asked.

"I… umm… yeah…I remember," Kagome sighed and took a deep breath. She knew him for almost two years (including this year) and she never felt so nervous to say anything to him before.

"Well, what is it?" Inuyasha asked a little impatiently.

"I think… I-I umm… you know… with you," Kagome laid herself on the couch, blushing and stuttering.

"What do you mean? I don't get it," his voice changed somehow, but Kagome never noticed.

"Umm… You told me who you like earlier and I wanted to tell you that I like… umm… well you know…oh forget it!" Kagome sighed and blushed as she buried her face in the pillow.

"No, I will not. I've been on the phone with you for five fucking hours! I can't have you back down on this now," Inuyasha grinned over the phone as he already knew what she was saying.

"I _think_… I fell in love… with _you_," Kagome said softly and very slowly.

"Now, _that_ wasn't so hard now, was it?" Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome turned red from embarrassment and rage.

"You… You asshole! You knew what I was trying to say, didn't you? You bastard! I can't be-"Kagome went on, but he spoke to her in a quiet tone.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked softly.

"Believe… what?" Kagome asked. She knew what he said, she just wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming and that he was drunk.

"You heard me, woman," Inuyasha said.

"N-no… I didn't," Kagome chuckled and she felt so happy inside.

"Whatever," she knew he was rolling his eyes over the phone.

"Yes! I will! I just wanted to make sure you're not drunk or something," Kagome chuckled.

Inuyasha turned up the volume and Kagome heard Blink 182, "Miss You" playing. KAgome smiled and she just suddenly knew that he was the one or so she _thought_ he was...

"But... what will Kikyo say if she finds out?" Kagome asked.

"That's the thing, she won't. Remember last year in the eighth grade when she would "abuse" me?" She heard him wince in remembering, but she started laughing. Inuyasha would always get hits from Kikyo for no reason just to fool around.

"Yes, I remember," Kagome smiled.

"Yeah," she never noticed the pain in his voice.

"But you know you have to let her know, right? I can't lie to her!" Kagome squeaked.

"Yes you can and you will. You'll think of something. I don't want her to kill me if she comes back," Inuyasha said with a bit of amusement.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied.

"I…love you," Kagome smiled and she hoped he would say it to her. She knew that if he returned it, she would accomplish what Kikyo wouldn't have done. Care for him all the way.

"I love you too. Damn, it feels good to say those words again," he said and Kagome chuckled.

"We should go to bed, it's late," Kagome said as she yawned.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know it," Kagome replied with a big smile.

"Night then," he said softly.

"Okay, bye. I love you," Kagome said again, starting to like those words every moment of her life.

"Love you too," with that, they both hung up.

Kagome stood up from the couch and sighed with great happiness. She never felt this way before. Not even about Koga.

Koga…

Kagome shook her head and tried not to think about him. They were friends last year too. Her _best_ "guy friend". He used her… for money… which she always gave to him for his "lunch".

Now, they were no longer friends. She hated him, but she knew that at one point she _used _to love him.

Kagome closed her eyes and entered her room, looking at her things. She spent so much time in her room. This is where she belongs. When she would feel depressed (which happens very often) or like she had to get away from a problem, she'd run into her room, lock the door, turn her stereo up high to her Dashboard Confessional CD, and sleep.

Sighing, she took off her clothes and dressed in her black pajamas with cherries all over it. She brushed her hair and tucked herself into bed, turning off her light. She was thinking of _him _the whole time.

"This was _one_ of the weirdest phone conversations I have _ever_ had in my life," Kagome said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

It just starts out that way, but there is more to it than that…

The one thing Kagome can never stand and it was drama.

The following morning, Kagome woke up a little too early. She had red eyes, but she took a nice, hot shower to wake her up. Rushing, she picked out random clothes, black cargo pants, a black top with a low cut and her favorite jacket that had Led-Zeppelin on it.

Thinking that she should put her hair up, she did. That way on the back of her head were spiked strands of her black hair with bright blue high-lights tied in a bun, her long bangs had been left down to frame her face.

Satisfied with her hair and her black eye shadow and eye liner, she quickly placed her black converse shoes on and grabbed her black messenger bag. She ran down the stairs and realized that everyone had left an hour or two.

Running out the door, she walked to the damned bus stop she had always went to since the third grade. She hated using the bus and she couldn't wait till she learned how to drive.

"Hey Kagome," a familiar voice came from behind her.

"Hey dude," Kagome plastered a wide smile on her face. She lived around the neighborhood, but she was a year older than Kagome.

"You must be pretty psyched about something," Sango raised a brow at the younger girl.

"Well, yeah. I am. The greatest thing happened to me last night," Kagome grinned and instantly thought of Inuyasha.

"You finally had sex?" Sango grinned and Kagome thought about having sex with Inuyasha and blushed.

"Well, no… but I'm now Inuyasha's girlfriend!" Kagome smiled and Sango had her eyes widened.

"Inutasha…"Sango gasped with her mouth open.

"His name is Inuyasha!" Kagome twitched but remembered that last year she and Sango made fun of his name. Kagome told Kikyo about it and she was annoyed by it back then.

"But he went out with that… that _**PREP**_!" Sango shrieked.

"Kikyo is _not _a prep," Kagome said with annoyance and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I hate her and you know it. She hates me because I had made fun of her and Inuyasha at the skating rink that one time. She's not a great friend, Kagome. Remember how she kept switching sides? She believed her _preppy_ friends instead of _you_! She nothing but a-"

"I know! I know... she wasn't there when I needed her to be. I'll admit that you _are_ a better friend than she is, but Kikyo will **always** be my friend… I hope. Sometimes, I wonder why she did the things she did. I don't trust her as much as I used to," Kagome admitted with a sigh.

"It's ok, dude. Anyway…where is that fucking bus?" Sango growled as she looked around.

"Heh, I don't know," Kagome grinned, "when are you getting your license anyway?"

"Well, the driving test results don't come until this weekend. I saved up my money from my job at Spencers and I have enough to buy the car I wanted, a monster truck!" Sango grinned and threw her arm in the air.

"Dude, that's _so_ awesome! I want one too," Kagome had envy for her friend and the bus had appeared in front of them, opening the doors.

"About **damn** time," Sango muttered and she and Kagome stepped on the bus, ignoring the stares and whispers from the preps and jocks that rode the bus.

They arrived at the school in about six minutes tops. Kagome and Sango stepped off the bus and looked around the swarm of the student body covering the yard.

Hundreds of students were there, stereotypes and whatnot. The gothic groups, which Kagome and Sango thought were just wannabe suicides. The skater groups, full of sweaty guys what wear baggy pants down to their butts, showing off their boxers. The preps, wearing their "Barbie" clothes and goodie-goodie acts. The ghetto group, the most hated groups Sango and Kagome disliked. They always held a grudge against them, but surprisingly, Kagome made a FEW friends with them.

Kagome spotted a familiar blob of long, black hair that was walking at a quick pace in the crowd and Kagome looked at Sango with a smile.

"I have to ditch you right now, but I'm sure Miroku's around for you to _snog _with," Kagome stuck her tongue out and before Sango could comment on her, she was gone.

Kagome grinned as she snuck behind Inuyasha and quickly pulled his backpack, hard. This cause Inuyasha to nearly fall and he turned around with an angry expression, which slowly turned neutral.

"Hey," was all he said as he looked at her.

"Hey," Kagome smiled at him and pushed him. He stumbled back and smirked for he had nudged her back.

Kagome glared. No one could push her and get away with it. So then, the chase began.

Kagome ran after him through the school yard, running past the students that were in the way and she had tackled him.

Students around them ignored it and went on with walking, but some… well let's just say they started a few gossips here and there.

They got up and walked to the building together, talking. Sango saw this and she had realized that there was something wrong in this picture.

Two days had passed and Kagome was now on the phone with Kikyo, who was very concerned about Kagome.

"Kikyo, you're right. There is something that's going on," Kagome replied.

"Well, what is it?" Kikyo asked.

"I'm… I am now Inuyasha's girlfriend," Kagome said softly.

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me! Is that what this is about? You think I'd be mad or something, _jealousy_?" Kikyo sounded a bit angry.

"No! It's just… I don't know how you would react. I needed time to think about this before I told you." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you know that it's not Inuyasha that I love, it's Naraka," Kikyo said with a bit of a sigh.

Kagome rolled her eyes on the other line. Some things just never change, do they?

"Well, okay, I'm glad you understand," Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I cheated on Inuyasha because he always hurts me… remember? He acted like a cold-hearted asshole before. He acted like a jerk. I just want you to know that if he ever hurts you, I'll**KILL** him!" Kikyo said.

"I know he did, but things are different! He is just _different_," Kagome sighed and smiled at the thought of him.

"Okay, whatever. Look, I have to go. I'm going to take a bath. I'm going on a date tonight with this _cute _dojo instructor!" Kikyo smiled and hung up the phone.

Kagome rolled her eyes and hung up and decided to call Inuyasha. She dialed his number and walked to her room.

"Hey," his smooth voice came over the phone.

"Hey," Kagome smiled as they talked for a long two hours which seemed for only thirty minutes.

"So, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"_You_," Kagome grinned as she rolled on her bed, lending on her back.

"Damn it, I have to stop asking that question!" Kagome chuckled and turned on her stereo. Dashboard Confessional, "Hands Down" was playing.

"I know where you live," Inuyasha said.

"Oh_ really_," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Yeah, 857 Kiroshima Street near the Sakura Lakes behind the Sanrio Store," Inuyasha said.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked a bit taken aback.

"Well, I used the phone book then the internet. You know, you live like two blocks away from me? I live right in front of the Sanrio store," Inuyasha said.

"Really," Kagome asked a bit surprised. She never saw him around the block before.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied with a yawn.

"I'll just visit you then," Kagome said suddenly.

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha smirked as he said that, thinking she was joking.

"Okay, I'll see you in like 20 minutes then! I'll meet you at your porch, later," Kagome was about to hang up when he said something.

"What?" Though, it was too late.

Kagome walked to the phone book, looked up his phone number and found his address. She went to her laptop in her room and found the directions to his house. Writing it down, she got on her shoes and grabbed her coat.

She left a note to her mom that she went out to go for a walk. She grinned at what she was doing. She was sneaking over to a _boy's_ house at six in the afternoon. It was dangerous, but she didn't _care_. She was so much in _love_ with him to notice her risks.

Kagome was walking around the neighborhood in the darkness, cursing to herself. She wasn't too good with directions, you know. People were out at night, gangs, mainly, but she quickly ignored them and raised her hood to cover her face from anyone who was out at this time of night.

She then, saw his house and a figure walking up to her, and she knew that it was him. She smiled and she finally felt safe and secure.

"Hey," he said as he looked down at her.

"Hello," Kagome replied as she took off her hood. The street lamps and the moon were the only things at night that lit things up. Kagome looked at him and his figure at night. He looked so mysterious and he was so sweet..._sometimes_.

"Welcome to my neighborhood. Everyone hates me around here," he started showing her around the neighborhood.

"Want to see my home away from home?" Inuyasha asked her and Kagome gave him an awkward look but nodded, taking his cold hand in her warm one.

He led her behind his house and over the fence where he stopped, causing her to look at him with suspicion.

He looked at her with one glance and chuckled. He pointed to the nearby tree which was at the corner of his fence.

"That is your "home away from home", a _tree_?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I like to climb trees. There's more trees over-"

"Inuyasha, you _are _an _idiot_," Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just different," Inuyasha smirked.

Inuyasha climbed on a branch that was a few feet off the ground and Kagome sat next to him. It was sturdy enough.

"You're hands _are cold_," Kagome complained as she held his hand in her small ones.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're _**cold**_!" Kagome looked at him with concern and he looked down at her and smiled.

Kagome blushed, looking away and glanced at the stars. Kagome jumped off the branch as did Inuyasha and she looked at him with a sad expression.

"I have to go," she said softly and he nodded. Kagome took this time and hugged him, which he actually returned.

She was so happy! Last year, Kikyo hugged him _once_ and he _never_ returned it. Maybe he _really _does love her.

Kagome blushed and pulled away, kissing his soft cheek and walked away, leaving him to stand in the dark neighborhood. It went like that and everything felt like a dream the next day.

For the past few weeks this had been going on, Kagome sneaking off to his house at _night_ just to meet him at his "home away from home".

Kagome was now at Sango's house, hanging out for a while. Kagome decided that they could call Inuyasha and play a few jokes on him.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered, his voice sounded a bit harsh. Maybe it was the rain that was outside?

"Hey," Kagome smiled as she looked at Sango across the room, listening on the other phone.

"If you're curious, I'm at Sango's house," Kagome said knowing that the caller ID had a different number.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome asked a bit concerned.

"_What_," was his harsh reply, and Kagome felt her heart break a bit.

"Are you mad at me?" Kagome asked a bit worried and crushed.

"No," he said softly and Kagome was left hurt and confused.

"I…do you _want_ to break up?" Kagome heard herself say.

"No," was the same reply. He sounded like a broken record.

"I… I haven't decided yet," was all she said before she broke down in tears. She was still holding the phone.

"Decide on what?" He asked her, confused.

"If it's over or not," she whispered and hung up the phone.

"Another love down the drain… it's _all my fault_… I always get my heart crushed, but why?" Kagome sobbed into her hands and leaned forward.

Sango hung up as well and walked over to the crying girl and sat next to her on the couch, giving her a light hug.

"I'll be right back I have to take a shower, okay?" Sango said and Kagome only nodded her head as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Sango marched up the stairs and a few seconds later, Kagome heard Sango yelling threats and swears from upstairs. She was yelling at HIM. Kagome smiled a bit, but wiped away her tears from her eyes and started to wonder what was up with Inuyasha.

'Why was he acting that way? Maybe it was because it's raining outside or maybe he was in a bad mood…'

Kagome was about to suggest calling him again and apologize for what _she_ said to him, until Sango came into the room and had an angry, but upset expression on her face.

"What…is it?" Kagome was afraid to hear her answer.

"He… didn't care… he even _didn't_ sound like it, dude," Sango shook her head and Kagome nodded slowly. She was trying her best to keep her heart from breaking.

"But… he… why…he must be…" Kagome tried to defend her answers.

"Dude, I'm starting to think he is only using you. Think about it… you're the _closet_ thing he has to Kikyo. You're her "best" friend! He might want revenge on her you know… for cheating on him. So he could use you to make her jealous or angry or whatever," Sango stopped and looked at Kagome, who was absorbing the information slowly.

"I can't accept it. I need proof of it," Kagome shook her head and she got up. She stopped and turned to Sango.

"I hate to admit it, but you may just be right," with that said, Kagome left the house and walked to her house, dropping a piece of her heart every step she took.

The following week, Kagome had called Kikyo, who actually admitted that she thought that Inuyasha was using her as well. From that point on, Kagome stopped talking to Kikyo for a while and wrote a letter to Inuyasha.

_I can **never** say that I hate you because I don't. I love you and it **kills** me to know that I** still** do. It isn't fair because I didn't get any answers from **you** yet, but I can't take it any longer… I'm **destroying myself** **for you**! You are only using me, aren't you? I always thought that they were wrong, but I guess I shouldn't lie to myself. They were right. What did I ever do to you? I never did anything. In fact, I was there when she cheated on you! I risked myself by walking alone at night just to see you for only two fucking hours! I told you I loved you every chance I had. I even cried because of you. She told me to tell you that it worked. She's hurting too. Not because I was with you, but because I'm **hurting** because of you. I want you to know that you're not "different". You're the same as **all** of them. Stay away from me. It's finally over._

_-Kagome_

Kagome's friend had given it to him and as he read it in the halls, he glared at her with hate in his eyes.

'What is he _glaring_ about? Why do I feel guilt? I shouldn't,' Kagome thought as she closed her locker.

Kagome sighed as the weeks passed. It was now the end of January. February is coming and Valentine's Day. Kagome twitched.

She'd been hurting for the past few weeks. Everything that happened before seemed like a dream. She knew that it wasn't. She looked like hell too. She never had a day where she wouldn't think of him, especially when she saw him.

"Lunch, I _hate _lunch," Kagome mumbled as she stood in the lunch line when she saw someone that made her heart crush even more, Koga.

"Hey, Kagome," he said with a smile on his face,

"Hi," Kagome turned around, ignoring him and she felt him frown from behind her.

"Why are you mad at me? What did I do?" Koga asked with total confusion in his eyes.

Kagome wanted to slap him and yell and scream, but she regained her composure and turned around to look at him in the eyes, her eyes blazing with anger and annoyance.

"No, I'm not _mad _at **you!** You did **nothing**, so _why_ should I be** mad**? In fact, I feel **very** _happy_!" Kagome yelled at him.

Koga looked at her and thought that she was being serious. Being stupid, he had thought that she was really being serious about not being mad at him. Suddenly, he asked her the stupidest question of her whole life.

"So, Kagome since we're still friends and all can I borrow some money? I need something for lunch," Koga plastered a big smile and Kagome looked at him like he was the biggest loser on Earth.

"Fuck you," Kagome said and she stalked out of the lunch line, leaving a hurt and confused Koga behind, who was suddenly flirting with a group of preppy girls and forgotten about what had happened.

Kagome decided to go to the library for a while just to think and write. She quietly made up a poem.

Broken Valentine

Only one month away

Until it was judgment day

Where people want their valentine

And ask each other "to be mine"

I never hated judgment day

But I always loved Christmas day

He was the best gift I had ever received

But he was the one who made me deceived

We held hands

I made plans

I risked sneaking out at night alone

Just to meet him at his "home away from home"

I was a fool and I knew why

Why I had to say good-bye

Time went by as I really tried

To never notice the hurt that was inside

Every night was a night to cry

Every tear that fell was for a question "why?"

I was like a doll, a toy

That he could easily destroy

Time gets slower as judgment day comes near

I hold my breath as I take in the fear

As I pass by you in the hall

I wanted to let the teardrops fall

And there you ever, not invisible to me

That's when I just knew, in your eyes I can see

That you were never mine

This is the confession of your broken valentine

Kagome sighed as she closed her notebook. She hoped he knew that she loves him still. It hurts always, to know that he was the player and she was his pawn.

She suddenly decided that she had to move on. A new boyfriend or not, it still would be there, the pain.

She needed advice and fast. What better reason to use the internet and the trusty chat rooms.

_To be continued…_

In the next chapter, I will allow Sesshoumaru to be in it and a few other characters as well. Surprises, surprises.

This is based on real events people… some of them later on, way later on, I will make up some stuff. I **hate** drama, but I just feel really emotional lately and I will promise to add some jokes later on… any suggestions, I would **gladly** accept and I am sorry that my other story was left un-continued. I allow flames and others! Till then…

-the used doll


End file.
